Voluntas
by Fabianadat
Summary: Harry desiste de viver, mas antes escreve uma carta para Severus.


**Título: VOLUNTAS**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Betagem: MYTHICAL**

**Pares: Harry & Severus**

**Classificação: livre, sinto pessoas, mas não tem pega-pega**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama**

**Resumo: Harry desiste de viver, mas antes escreve uma carta para Severus.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Severus,

Só peço que leia.

Aprendi com a vida

Depois de algum tempo, aprendi a diferença, a sutil diferença, entre dar uma mão e acorrentar uma alma. Aprendi que amar não significa apoiar-se, que companhia nem sempre significa segurança. E comecei a aprender que beijos não são contratos e presentes não são promessas.

E comecei a aceitar as minhas derrotas com a cabeça erguida e olhos adiante, com a graça de um adulto e não com a tristeza de uma criança.

Aprendi a construir minhas estradas no hoje, por que o terreno do amanhã é incerto demais para os planos e o futuro tem costume de cair em meio ao vão.

Depois de um tempo aprendi que o sol queima se eu ficar exposto por muito tempo.

Aprendi que não importa o quanto eu me importe, algumas pessoas simplesmente não se importam. . .

E acredito que não importa quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai me ferir de vez em quando e eu preciso perdoá-la por isso. Aprendi que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais.

Descobri que se levam anos para construir confiança e apenas segundos para destruí-la. Que posso cometer um erro num instante e me arrepender pelo resto da vida.

Aprendi que verdadeiras amizades continuam a crescer mesmo a longa distância. E que o importante não é o que eu tenho na vida, mas quem eu tenho na vida. E que bons amigos, são a família que me permitiram escolher.

Aprendi que não tenho que mudar de amigos, se compreender que os amigos mudam, percebi que meus melhores amigos e eu podemos fazer qualquer coisa, ou nada e termos bons momentos juntos.

Descobri que, as pessoas com quem mais me importo na vida me são tomadas muito depressa, por isso devo deixar a quem amo sempre com palavras amorosas, pode ser a última vez que as vejo. Aprendi que as circunstâncias e o ambiente têm influência sobre mim, mas eu sou responsável por mim mesmo.

Comecei a aprender que não devo me comparar com os outros, mas com o melhor que eu posso ser. Descobri que leva muito tempo para se tornar a pessoa que se quer ser e, que o tempo é curto. Aprendi que não importa aonde cheguei, mas onde estou indo, mas se não sei onde estou indo, qualquer lugar serve.

Aprendi que, ou controlo meus atos ou eles me controlarão. E que ser flexível não significa ser fraco ou não ter personalidade, pois não importa quão frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem dois lados.

Aprendi que heróis são pessoas que fizeram o que era necessário fazer, enfrentando as conseqüências.

Aprendi que paciência requer muita pratica. Descobri que, algumas vezes, a pessoa que eu esperava que fosse me chutar quando cai foi uma das poucas que me ajudou a levantar.

Aprendi que a maturidade tem mais haver com os tipos de experiências que tive e, o que aprendi com elas, do que com quantos aniversários celebrei.

Aprendi que há mais de meus pais em mim do que eu supunha.

Aprendi que nunca se deve dizer a uma criança que sonhos são bobagens, poucas coisas são tão humilhantes e seria uma tragédia se ela acreditasse nisso.

Aprendi que quando estou com raiva tenho o direito de estar com raiva, mas isso não me dá o direito de ser cruel. Descobri que, só por que alguém não me ama do jeito que quero ser amado, não significa que esse alguém não me ame com todo o seu poder, pois existem pessoas a nos amar, mas simplesmente não sabem demonstrar ou viver isso.

Aprendi que nem sempre é suficiente ser perdoado por alguém, algumas vezes temos que perdoar a nós mesmos.

Aprendi que com a mesma severidade com que julgo, em algum momento serei condenado. Aprendi que não importa em quantos pedaços meu coração está partido, o mundo não vai parar para eu o consertar.

Aprendi que o tempo não é algo que se pode voltar para trás.

Por tanto, plantei meu jardim e decorei minha alma em vez de esperar alguém me trazer flores.

E aprendi que realmente posso suportar... que realmente sou forte e que posso ir muito mais longe depois de pensar que não agüento mais.

E que realmente a vida tem valor e que eu tenho valor diante da vida.

"Nossas dádivas são tão traidoras, que nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar, se não fosse o medo de tentar".

William Shakespeare

Muitas destas lições me foram dadas por Dumbledore, Rony e Mione, mas você também contribuiu e nem me dei conta, tal foi à sutileza da qual usou.

Muito astuto, devo conceder, com certeza um dedo de nosso mentor sempre esteve presente nestas sutis lições. Ele antecipou como minha vida seria um périplo ao inferno em caso de vitória na guerra que travamos em idos anos, o deixou muito bem aparamentado para me guiar pelos meandros do caminho a seguir.

Tivesse de fato perecido na casa dos gritos como achei no dia fatídico em que o encontrei e vi Nagini o atacar não saberia como chegar até aqui, por que eu confiei em você, a revelia do que tantos pensaram, eu o escolhi para me defender e você não recuou. Mas eu também o defendi, em todas as frentes, desde os jornais até o Tribunal Bruxo, nunca permiti que fosse posto em Azkaban depois que saiu do St. Mungus. Pois Nagini quase o pôs do lado de lá do véu, afinal eu era o único que sabia a sua real historia e seu papel naquela guerra insana. E sem vergonha nenhuma usei de minha face de herói para ter acesso a tudo isso.

O Ministério armou impiedosas jogadas para nos separar, afinal, um ex Comensal da Morte não deveria ser mentor do "Menino de Ouro do Mundo Mágico", era antagônico, sempre contornamos as situações que se apresentavam com desenvoltura até perversa, por vezes.

Não foi sem embaraço que o Ministério concedeu o perdão total a você, dando-o ainda a 1ª Ordem de Merlin, você quis cuspir na pequena medalha, enojado, não foi sem esforço que o mostrei como aquilo podia lhe abrir algumas portas no futuro, foi à primeira vez que percebi um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Hoje sei que foi por que agi como um sonserino nato, o mostrei como tirar vantagem de um acontecimento irônico.

E eu aprendi, fiz uma mistura balanceada do grifinório e do sonserino que existiam dentro de mim. Quando eu era mordaz, frio, ferino, polido, impiedoso, persuasivo, contido, arrogante... ou expressava alguma outra qualidade tipicamente sonserina meus amigos se espantavam, eu os tranqüilizava, era preciso mudar, minha inocência fora manchada, minha vida seria bem diferente, teria que me defender de tudo e de todos.

Quando me ensinou tudo quanto podia, polidamente disse que ia se retirar de minha vida, aquilo me atordoou, eu o tinha como amigo, mas facilmente se desvencilhou de mim, em tudo que me ensinou, ainda era o meu mestre.

E você se foi, declarou de forma inquestionável que desejava não ser procurado, aquilo era um adeus! Senti-me destroçado, aniquilado, no entanto fui capaz de compor a minha máscara exterior, inescrutável, tive um mestre eficiente, mesmo que este tenha me repudiado ao fim.

Pranteei nosso afastamento, ninguém entendeu. Eu havia me afeiçoado a você.

Não oscilei em nenhum momento, nestes sete anos que estivemos sem contato, agi de acordo com cada ensinamento seu, até Draco, que acabou por ser meu amigo com o correr dos anos, se diz com certa inveja, minha natural e aflorada arrogância adenda a minha petulante impulsividade intuitiva, sem contar a minha fama, o enfurecem. Mas também nos aproxima. Nunca perguntei de você para ele, mesmo sabendo que vocês ainda se encontravam, afinal você é padrinho dele e ele nunca me disse nada em contrapartida.

Como deve suspeitar essa nova amizade não deixou muita gente contente, eu estava confabulando com o inimigo, novamente. Eu não me importei. Rony e Mione e outros por quem nutro amor aceitaram, isso me bastou!

Depois que se retirou, na verdade você sumiu mesmo do Reino Unido, me casei com Ginny. Não durou. Separamos-nos amigavelmente, até somos amigos, não tivemos filhos.

Certa noite, numa poltrona de frente a lareira no Largo com um copo de uísque de fogo nas mãos, enquanto o fogo crepitava a verdade se insinuou a minha mente.

Era tão simples.

Em choque procurei a afastar, mas ela voltou de forma mais cortante, se apossando de meu ser, sem sutileza nenhuma. Doeu.

Meu cérebro se nublou numa tentativa tosca de fuga, deu certo por alguns minutos, mas a verdade sibilou e se impôs, sem se preocupar em ser refinada, era simples, como já mencionei, eu te amava.

Eu te amo. Eu aprendi a te amar. Cada nuance de sua personalidade, cada faceta de seu humor, cada fração de seu corpo escondido por suas vestes, cada reentrância de sua face pálida, seus olhos negros como azeviche, fundos e misteriosos, sua boca que nunca sorria, a não ser de uma maneira bem peculiar, cada cicatriz em sua alma, sua voz cristalina e cortante. O tudo e o todo. Você! Cada detalhe!

Com isso veio o reconhecimento fulminante, você sabia! Você soube assim que começou, por isso se afastou.

Como o copo foi parar na parede, se estilhaçando em mil cristais eu não sei. Só percebi os cacos na manhã seguinte. Fiquei na poltrona sendo massacrado pela descoberta. O sentimento finalmente preencheu meu coração, minha alma. E você não estava lá, você não queria este amor. Não disse isso com palavra, mas sua ação deixou isto bem claro.

O dia veio, mas nem a luz do sol penetrou no meu escuro interior.

E a escuridão não foi embora desde então, na verdade se tornou uma aliada, uma companheira, amiga.

Minha personalidade se moldou à nova realidade, a máscara se tornou levemente fria com um resquício de tristeza. Notei isto em cada espelho que me refletia. Só três pessoas se aperceberam da mudança interior, Rony, Mione e Draco, este até se ofereceu para me levar a você, recusei, a escolha de se afastar fora sua, não podia ir contra.

Escrevo esta carta em sua honra, para que saiba que respeitei sua decisão, mesmo sabendo o que a motivou.

A colocarei no cofre junto com outros documentos, se algo porventura me acontecer antes que você parta para a próxima grande aventura, meus amigos têm a incumbência de entregá-la.

Posso dizer que mesmo não sendo correspondido, fiquei feliz em descobrir que o amo. Mesmo em minha escuridão reconheço o sentimento que me ajudou a derrotar Voldemort, amor! Dumbledore sempre esteve certo, o amor é a magia única do universo.

Mas eu cai no vão, a luz não chega aqui.

Sinceramente espero que seu caminho escolhido tenha lhe rendido frutos, o feito a sua maneira peculiar, feliz!

Era isso, sei que não fui muito articulado na escrita desta, mas você entenderá, pois você me conhece, talvez mais que eu mesmo.

Adeus.

Harry J. Potter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quando seu afilhado chegou para mais uma visita, seu semblante sempre frio e calmo estava minimamente crestado, percebeu que algo preocupava o jovem sonserino.

- Severus.

- Draco.

O cumprimento curto continha afeto, mas um observador não o saberia reconhecer.

Seus aposentos em Durmstrang eram idênticos aos de Hogwarts, ele os transmutara assim para se sentir mais em casa, a única diferença era frio cortante que a pedra não continha, a escola era toda escavada no interior de uma montanha, num local de difícil acesso, muito bem escondida de qualquer curioso. Eles eram meio obsessivos em se manter ocultos.

- Te ofereceria chá, mas creio que o clima pede algo mais quente, o frio hoje esta mais evidente que em outros dias.

Draco assentiu aceitando a oferta e seu padrinho se virou indo buscar a bebida. Estava nervoso. Sua tarefa ali era deveras delicada, estava diante de um dilema, se a cumprisse incorria no risco de atrair a ira de seu padrinho sobre si, e se não cumprisse trairia a confiança de Harry.

Sentaram-se em confortáveis poltronas diante da lareira, bem fornida e quente, com os copos de uísque de fogo em mãos, conversaram sobre amenidades por longo tempo, como sempre faziam. Sentiam-se confortáveis na presença um do outro.

Estava protelando a demanda a cumprir.

- Draco, não tenha pretensão de fingir para mim, desde que chegou sei que algo o incomoda.

As ásperas palavras do padrinho, ditas em tom impaciente, fizeram a máscara exterior ganhar algumas rachaduras, fora tolo em pensar que podia ludibriar o astuto padrinho, não era à toa que ele havia sobrevivido tanto tempo como espião ao lado de Voldemort.

Descoberto não tinha mais por que enrolar.

Com gestos vagarosos depositou o copo na mesinha ao lado da poltrona e retirou a carta do bolso de seu sobretudo, hesitou diante do olhar inquiridor do mago mais velho, sem uma palavra a entregou a ele e foi se postar mais perto da lareira, lhe dando privacidade. Ele iria precisar.

Os minutos escorriam, o único som na sala era o crepitar na lareira a qual ele fitava.

- Quando?

A voz soou ríspida, desesperada, talvez culpada. Voltou a sua poltrona e só então mirou o padrinho, ficou desconcertado com a visão. Sofrimento. Não havia máscara alguma, os olhos negros sempre frios estavam embotados, os lábios curvados em um esgar amargurado, o rosto estava lívido, a postura era de derrota, isso o surpreendeu, nunca vira o homem a sua frente perder a compostura. A expressão era de excruciante dor, impiedosa.

Sua voz saiu tremula a princípio, a arrogância natural fora deixada de lado, adquiriu normalidade à medida que expunha os fatos.

- Ele descobriu há quase um ano.

O padrinho fechou os olhos toldados pela dor.

- Como ele reagiu?

A pergunta era prática saiu num sussurro.

O loiro olhou para as chamas que dançavam na lareira.

- A principio não notamos nenhuma alteração, era o mesmo de sempre, só um pouco melancólico, do jeito despreocupado dele nos convenceu que logo iria passar. Ele passou a ficar vários dias enfiado na biblioteca dos Black, dizia que estava pesquisando, o que não sabemos. Mione estranhou, mas não disse nada. – na lareira um estalo mais alto se propagou pelo ar – E então ele mudou.

De solaio Draco viu os ombros do padrinho se encolherem levemente.

- Os sorrisos tornaram-se menos calorosos e raros, as conversas com os amigos já não o encantavam tanto e, estes foram se afastando à medida que notavam algo estranho, ele não se importou, aos poucos se distanciou dos Weasley e dos demais, todos vimos que algo estava errado, a alegria foi se acabando, seu olhar perdeu a vivacidade se tornando duro às vezes, nada mais o interessava, parecia que ele estava se entregando, desistindo, cada vez mais introvertido.

Viu quando algo cintilou no rosto que olhava de forma discreta. "Será que era uma lágrima?", pensou incrédulo.

- O novo Harry não agradou, por fim perdemos a paciência, quando o encostamos na parede ele só disse que logo tudo ia acabar, não tinha por que nos preocuparmos. Tentamos de tudo, nada surtiu efeito.

Um ofego engasgado chegou a seus ouvidos, sim, Severus estava chorando. Sua voz sumiu com a constatação deste fato, seu padrinho, o terror de Hogwarts, o homem mais frio, cruel, astuto, sagaz, ferino, perigoso e maligno que ele conhecia, ganhando em tudo isso de seu pai, estava chorando. Por Merlin, isso o assustou e surpreendeu.

A voz sibilante o trouxe a realidade.

- Continue.

Ainda perplexo e até mesmo condoído ele continuou, seus olhos ardiam, devia ser a lareira.

- Há cerca de duas semanas ele convocou uma reunião comigo, Mione e Rony, tinha algumas instruções a nos passar, quando indagamos o porquê, disse que era só precaução. Quando tentamos nos negar, ele foi bem sonserino, disse-nos que tudo bem, arranjaria outros que não os amigos para que executassem a mesma coisa. Não pudemos nos recusar depois disto.

Um sorriso triste e matreiro curvou os lábios finos de Draco, o testa rachada os dobrara direitinho com apenas algumas palavras e um inescrupuloso olhar amargurado de traição, um golpe baixo, digno de um sonserino. Quando aceitaram a estranha e perturbadora incumbência, ele lhes tinha brindado com um autêntico sorriso que perdurou a noite toda, isso lhes deu esperança que o antigo Harry talvez estivesse voltando. Ilusão. Hoje percebe que na verdade fora uma despedida, só isso.

Quando a lagrima desce por sua face se assusta, recolhe a gota perolada e a mira abismado. As vistas se toldam deixando tudo borrado. Por Salazar! Há muito tempo não chorava, por que logo agora? Mesmo um choro contido como aquele? Sente o coração oprimido, triste. Sempre soube que a amizade de Harry lhe era importante, mas só agora a intensidade da mesma se faz sentir. Outra lagrima escapa, nem tenta impedi-la, outras afluem. É reconfortante poder chorar, alivia. Se o seu padrinho pode, ele também tem direito a isso. Mesmo os dois sabendo que essa "fraqueza" não faz parte da natureza deles, demonstrar sentimentos não é uma característica sonserina, pranteiam silenciosamente lado a lado.

Sua voz sai meio embargada.

- Dois dias depois, quando fui ao Largo fazer uma visita, estávamos nos revezando nos cuidados a ele, o encontrei no quarto, achei que estivesse dormindo, descansando, era o meio da tarde, não...

A voz falhou. Respirou fundo, notou que Severus estava tenso e o olhava por entre os olhos toldados de lágrimas.

- Não notei nada estranho. O semblante dele estava tão tranqüilo. Fiquei por ali esperando ele levantar, Mione chegou em seguida. Jogamos conversa fora pra passar o tempo. – fez uma pausa para se acalmar. - Mas Harry não descia, começamos a ficar preocupado, resolvemos acordá-lo.

Suas mãos se crisparam involuntariamente e ele as levou ao cabelo, bagunçado levemente as mechas platinadas, depois limpou os últimos vestígios de lágrimas.

- Mas ele não acordou.

De olhos fechados relembrava a cena ainda gravada na memória. Começaram chamando o amigo de forma brincalhona, do tipo "acorda seu preguiçoso!" ou "você tem visita, vai levanta daí!", mas nada, ele continuou lá, deitado, o semblante tranqüilo, como se fosse só uma soneca. Ainda podia sentir o frio envolvendo-o quando Mione olhou-o assustada. Os dois foram cautelosos em direção à cama, chegou primeiro, quando o sacudiu pelo ombro notou a temperatura fria mesmo sobre o tecido da camiseta, em como o rosto estava pálido, os lábios descorados, fitara a garota perto dele apavorado, o medo agora estava nos dois olhares, algo estava errado.

- Quando o toquei ele estava tão... frio.

Seu padrinho não chorava mais, estava recomposto, mas sua face ainda expressava dor, talvez algum resquício de resignação.

- O levamos de forma mais discreta possível para o St. Mungus, sem alarde. Os exames diários que são feitos não mostram nada, é como se ele não estivesse doente, mas a cada dia ele declina um pouco.

Parou um momento, quando tornou a falar sua voz era amargurada, triste.

- Os medibruxos disseram hoje que ele não passa de amanhã.

Draco suspirou e encarou o padrinho, a expressão facial deste já estava totalmente reestruturada, as lágrimas uma lembrança apagada, irreal. Ele também já se recompôs, o momento dorido fora intenso mais fugaz.

- Achamos a carta ontem. E cumprindo a vontade dele eu a trouxe a você.

Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos.

- Tenho que voltar. Vou ficar esta noite com ele. Só vim cumprir a promessa.

Severus assente com um leve movimento de cabeça, sua mente longe dali.

Draco levanta e ainda o olha por alguns segundos, como nada lhe é dito se dirige à lareira, retira um pouco de pó de flú do recipiente em cima do console e joga no fogo, as chamas verdes aparecem e esperam pelo viajante.

- Até mais Severus.

Não a resposta a sua a despedida, ele entra na lareira e diz seu destino.

- Mansão Malfoy. – quer passar em casa e se preparar para a noite.

Dois olhos negros se voltam e fitam as chamas voltarem à cor natural, a confusão e o sofrimento por detrás daquela escuridão não chegam ao exterior. Seu cérebro trabalha em uma velocidade vertiginosa, buscando toda e qualquer alternativa, uma solução, no mundo mágico tudo é possível, inclusive voltar do limiar da morte, e lá que Potter se encontra.

Conhece bem o feitiço usado pelo rapaz: "Fiat voluntas tua"¹. Ele mesmo o tinha como um último recurso. Os medibruxos não o iriam detectar. Quando Draco mencionou a pesquisa na biblioteca Black, recheada com livros de artes das trevas, a entrega do moreno ele teve certeza.

Potter estava desistindo de viver. Um suicídio mágico era isso que este encantamento negro permitia. O encantamento só não era considerado uma imperdoável por causa de sua sutileza ao agir, e por que nunca pode ser dirigida a outra pessoa, só a si mesmo. Mas isso não a torna menos fatal.

Não existe contra feitiço, o encanto tira sua força da vontade de perecer. Seu cérebro célere estava agora, buscando uma resposta no mais obscuro recôndito de sua alma negra.

Por Harry, sim por Harry, a quem ama, apesar de toda impossibilidade, um meio de driblar a morte, é isso que busca.

Um arrepio o percorre, não podia este ser o fim.

Por Salazar! Este não pode ser o fim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A noite passada na poltrona ao lado da cama hospitalar era sempre desconfortável, indigna de um Malfoy, mas pelo amigo ele dormiria até no chão, mesmo que se sentisse miserável como agora.

Fitou a face cada vez mais lívida do rapaz na cama do hospital, apesar de tudo, o rosto de traços quase adultos de seus quase 25 anos ainda era delicado, lembrando muito o menino com quem vivera em intensa oposição, rixa mesmo, durante toda época escolar, a estranha amizade deles só florira depois da queda do Lord das Trevas. Jamais iria esquecer como Harry defendeu a ele e a sua mãe, Narcisa, diante de um hostil tribunal bruxo, sente um calafrio o percorrer só de lembrar como passou perto de toda a família Malfoy ser trancafiada e esquecida em Azkaban.

Harry era estranho, lhe estendera o ramo da amizade mesmo contra todas as possibilidades e, mais estranho ainda fora ele aceitar, já que o moreno uma vez havia recusado uma proposta semelhante.

Um sorriso irônico brotou em seus lábios finos.

Na verdade não havia semelhança nos gestos, quando o mesmo fora dele, ele queria a amizade do Menino que Sobreviveu, o herói famoso, conhecido em todo o mundo bruxo, não de Harry Potter, o menino tímido, desengonçado, de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos estalando de verde. O gesto de Harry fora de quem quer a amizade de Draco Malfoy, o sonserino de mente arguta, sarcástico e sempre com respostas ferinas na ponta da língua, não Draco Malfoy, puro sangue, aprendiz de comensal, filho de Lucios Malfoy, comensal da morte condenado a um longo tempo em Azkaban, por ser leal a um mestiço lunático com ideais de grandeza.

A amizade deles causou certa comoção na sociedade bruxa, assim como o fato de Harry ter escolhido Severus como mentor. Chegou a pensar que o moreno iria ceder a pressões e o dispensar, mas não, ele fincou o pé e manteve a amizade. Logo Rony e Mione também o aceitaram e, ele em troca aprendeu que os dois tinham suas qualidades também, logo todos do círculo de Harry cederam e o acolheram. Nunca pensou que teria amigos grifinórios, mas... A ocasião faz o sonserino.

Quando soube do amor de Harry por seu padrinho ficou chocado, tanto quanto Rony e Mione, mas lembrou-se que nada vindo do moreno podia ser de forma diferente, tudo nele seguia um caminho único.

Até a morte dele seria assim, cercada de mistério.

Afastou as mechas de cabelos do rosto do amigo, lá estava à cicatriz que um dia tanto odiou, por que ela dava ao rapaz deitado na cama a sua frente tudo que ele sempre quis, poder, fama e glória, e logicamente a oportunidade de riqueza fácil. Como fora mesquinho e tolo. Tudo que Harry sempre quis foi ser normal. Uma coisa tão simples, mas que lhe era negada devido à cicatriz em forma de raio.

A porta do quarto se abriu e o medibruxo responsável entrou para fazer uma nova varredura, ele não dourou as novas, nada de melhoras, o nível mágico já era quase nulo, se nada, nenhum milagre acontecesse até aquela noite. . . seria o fim.

Não proferiu nenhuma palavra, a situação era gritante e desesperançada, a espera seria agonizante.

Quando o casal chegou nem precisaram perguntar nada, seu rosto exprimia de forma irrefutável a verdade.

Harry estava inevitavelmente morrendo.

Ficaram desolados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A noite se abateu sobre Londres, o dia fora lúgubre, como se soubesse que o um ser mágico poderoso estava deixando de existir. Aquela era a ultima noite de Harry.

Os amigos mais próximos estavam no quarto, os olhos de Rony estavam vermelhos, Mione chorava soluçando nos braços do namorado, Draco sentia um nó na garganta, os olhos ardiam com as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair. Os três fitavam a cama onde o moreno estava repousando, eles queriam estar presentes quando ele se fosse, uma ultima homenagem.

Os demais estavam do lado de fora do quarto, Molly teve que ser sedada, Arthur estava cuidando dela junto com Ginny.

Seria a qualquer momento.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ninguém notou a sombra esvoaçante de agilidade felina que andava rápida pelos corredores do hospital, já não era horário de visita, mas entrar ali era coisa de criança para um ex-espião como ele.

O quarto que procura localiza-se numa ala especial, poucos tinham acesso.

No corredor viu que a família Weasley estava em peso por ali, Hagrid também, todos estavam com olhares perdidos e desesperançados. O ambiente era funéreo.

Sentiu um tremor, esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

Ninguém tentou barrar seu caminho.

A seu toque a porta abriu silenciosa, os três ao pé da cama nem se sobressaltaram a sua presença, seu olhar recaiu sobre a cama, o coração perdeu o ritmo, lá estava um simulacro do que um dia fora o rapaz alegre e impulsivo grifinório, uma sombra.

Draco foi o primeiro a sair do estado letárgico e notar a figura fugidia no umbral da porta, num instante a reconheceu.

- Severus. . . o que faz aqui?

Mione e Rony também despertam e percebem sua presença a essas palavras. Seu olhar pétreo abrange os três.

- Vim fazer o que nenhum de vocês teve competência, salvar o Potter, lógico.

Todos o fitam atônitos, as palavras ditas de forma cortante e ríspida pairam irreais pelo quarto. As mentes enevoadas pelo pesar negam ao extremo a possibilidade de salvação, como poderia ainda haver esperança?

Não acreditam, não falam nada. Mas a voz cortante se faz ouvir mais uma vez.

- O feitiço que ele usou é desconhecido, arte das trevas quase esquecida.

Os três o encaram com os olhos arregalados, o choro de Mione estanca com a surpresa.

- Sim, o precioso Salvador do Mundo Bruxo utilizou magia negra, ele sempre teve potencial para isso.

A essas palavras ferinas, Mione sai do transe reencontrando a voz, mesmo que esganiçada.

- Mas por quê?

Ele a fitou de maneira estranha, aquela verdade seria dura, mas será objetivo, não tem tempo para explicações longas.

- Ele usou o "Fiat voluntas tua", um feitiço de suicídio mágico.

Seria uma disputa acirrada descobrir quem ficou mais pálido e chocado diante da revelação. Mione sentiu o quarto girar e cambaleou, a palavra suicídio ribombava em sua mente, Harry queria morrer?! Rony atento a sentou na poltrona perto da cama, ele também não consegue aceitar o que esta implícito naquelas palavras.

Draco entrelaçou as mãos que tremiam involuntariamente e tentou controlar a vertigem que o acometeu, sabia intuitivamente que havia mais.

E não se enganou, a voz cortante e implacável do padrinho se vez ouvir mais uma vez, não os poupando.

- Ele o descobriu na biblioteca dos Black, uma família que presava muito este tipo de magia, mas o que o faz funcionar é à vontade dele de morrer, é ela que alimenta o encantamento, e este por sua vez faz com que a vida e magia se esvaia do corpo dele de forma indolor.

Todos olham incrédulos para cama, no rosto sereno velado pela palidez o sorriso ainda persistia.

Harry Potter queria morrer.

Nenhum deles pode dizer que realmente desconhece esta verdade, com a vida que o moreno levou, era até natural, inaceitável, mas natural. Perdera os pais ainda bebê, teve que viver com tios que o maltratavam, atormentado por um primo malévolo, no mundo bruxo foi caçado pelo bruxo das trevas mais poderoso que já existiu, perdeu o padrinho Sirius, perdeu o mentor, Dumbledore, perderá Remus, um amigo querido, viu inúmeras pessoas perecerem numa batalha na qual ele era a única salvação, o mundo bruxo o acossava de todos os lados, exigindo a presença do herói, coisa que ele nunca achou ser, com ele era tudo demais, nunca alcançando tudo que sempre quis, ser normal, ser só o Harry.

Um silêncio denso se apossou do quarto, mas faltava uma peça naquele tabuleiro.

A pergunta fatídica partiu do ruivo.

- Existe um contra feit. . . .

Mas sua voz morreu, como se temesse a resposta.

Severus não desviou o olhar do rosto sereno com uma lividez quase cadavérica, a alma de Harry devia estar muito perto do véu, quase pronta para a travessia.

- Não. Ele escolheu bem a maneira de morrer.

Todos os olhares se desviaram em sua direção estupefatos com a resposta tão direta e seca.

- Merda! – Draco não pode reprimir a irritação, a palavra não era das melhores para definir a situação, mas se encaixava bem.

Então era realmente o fim? Desta vez Harry, o moleque insolente, não sairia ileso como em muitas de suas aventuras? Não sorriria mais para eles inocente depois de sair de uma embrulhada monumental?

Sem olhar a nenhum deles continuou abrupto, só que mais suave desta feita.

- O que podemos tentar é o "Alieno vis"², uma transferência de magia.

Buscou o olhar de cada um, aquilo que iria transmitir era de suma importância.

- É um encantamento perigoso. Precisa de concentração, tem que ser detido no momento exato, senão leva ao coma e dependendo até a perda da magia de quem o lança.

Silêncio.

Tornou a mirar Draco, o afilhado retribuiu o olhar, ele havia entendido. Os dois olharam para os grifinórios, esperando.

Mione viu a troca de olhares e compreendeu, buscou o olhar de Rony, este também captou o algo mais transmitido.

O que acontecesse no quarto jamais poderia sair dali, seria segredo.

Aguardou até todos assentirem confirmando o entendimento, era um feitiço que envolvia magia negra, essa era a mensagem sublinear nas palavras proferidas. Fariam uso de artes das trevas para trazer Harry de volta.

- E então, através de Legilimência, alguém terá que ir até onde ele está, perto do véu, e o convencer a voltar, é arriscado, pode não haver um caminho por onde voltar, se ele fizer a travessia.

A realidade da situação era estonteante, aturdidos os três se entreolham e se voltam para Snape, pois ele era o único legilimentes ali.

Ninguém fez a pergunta, mas ela revoluteou e se insinuou pelo quarto exigindo uma resposta.

E ela veio sem hesitação, calma e tranqüila.

- Eu vou buscá-lo.

Todos respiram aliviados. É arriscado, mas eles têm que tentar.

- O que temos que fazer?

A voz de Mione sai embargada, mas decidida. Os três mais jovens olhavam o mago mais velho em expectativa esperando as instruções. Fariam qualquer coisa para trazer o amigo de volta, inclusive usar a tão temida arte das trevas.

Antes de iniciar o trabalho Snape lança um feitiço de silencio e isolamento no quarto, ninguém pode ouvir ou presenciar o que está para acontecer, isso daria a eles uma passagem de ida para Azkaban por tempo indeterminado.

- Preciso que vocês transfiram um pouco de suas magias para ele, não se preocupem, mesmo que ele morra a magia de vocês irá se recompor, isso se vocês não entrarem em coma também.

Os três bufaram indignados, como se eles se preocupassem com algo tão "leviano" assim diante da possibilidade de poder salvar o amigo.

Severus se permitiu um sorriso carregado de zombaria, falou aquilo só para testemunhar as reações, o feitiço de transferência tinha que ser feito por pessoas realmente apegadas entre si, senão não surtiria efeito, apesar de ser um encantamento de arte das trevas este exigia a existência de afeto verdadeiro entre as partes envolvidas.

Voltou a ficar sério, o tempo era curto.

- Prontos? Não podemos nos demorar mais nenhum segundo.

Os quatros se postaram em redor da cama notando a urgência nas palavras, cada qual com sua varinha. Não havia tempo para "treino", era tudo ou nada. Com um movimento de cabeça ele deu o sinal, era o começo de uma árdua luta.

- Limpem a mente e abram o coração expondo o que sentem pelo Harry.

Ninguém notou que Snape havia chamado o moreno pelo primeiro nome. Ele aguardou, dando tempo para que o passo fosse cumprido.

Pelo semblante dos jovens ele percebeu que os três eram só concentração e vontade.

Talvez tudo desse certo.

- Entoem o feitiço, agora!

Três vozes cortaram o quarto com ardor.

- Alieno vis!

Estremeceram com a força impactante do feitiço, sentiram a magia fluir de seus corpos em direção da varinha, se concentrando, e então raios dourados fluidos saíram das pontas delas em direção a Harry o acertando no peito na altura do coração, o corpo arqueou levemente e os olhos se abriram, desfocados, sem vida.

- Parem.

Não durou mais que alguns segundos.

O tom da voz era autoritário, Draco e Mione suspenderam o feitiço, imediatamente se sentiram fracos pela falta da magia cedida, mas Rony não, seus olhos estavam vidrados, seu corpo todo estremecia, ele estava preso ao feitiço. Mesmo tonto Draco se apressou para o outro lado e o abraçou por trás afastando-o da cama, quebrando a conexão a força.

- Rony? Rony?

Mione rapidamente estava ao lado dos dois, sua voz trouxe o ruivo à realidade, ele arfou em busca de ar e os olhos voltaram ao normal.

- Eu estou bem, estou bem. . . – respiraram aliviados. O loiro o soltou e garota tomou seu lugar. Fora por pouco.

Snape nem olhou para eles.

Apontou sua varinha para o moreno na cama, tinha uma viagem a fazer.

- Legilimens!

E mergulhou nos olhos verdes tão apagados, não encontrou nenhuma resistência à invasão. Aprofundou-se. Não parou para olhar as inúmeras memórias que vagavam perdidas na escuridão que tomava tudo. Tinha que achar Harry, e depressa.

Notou um fraco traço de magia, o seguiu.

De longe notou o portal imaginário, estava iluminado em contraste com a escuridão em volta, uma ilusão para facilitar a travessia. Ao seu lado estava à figura do rapaz, olhando encantado o véu gasto que tremeluzia no arco, do outro lado estava à morte, o descanso eterno e bem vindo. Sua família, amigos, seu padrinho. Seria tudo tão melhor.

Sabia que teria que o abordar suavemente, o atrair de volta a vida, não podia o assustar. O sonserino dentro dele teria que ser amansado.

Parou alguns passos atrás do rapaz tomando uma forma corpórea assim como ele.

- Harry. . .

O chamado foi feito num tom de voz manso, cálido. Ele se virou distraído buscando a origem da voz, intrigado. A expressão enlevada com a qual fitava o véu foi substituída por uma de surpresa, depois descrença. Ele não se afastou do véu.

- O que faz aqui?

A pergunta soou amargurada e ele voltou a olhar o véu, repudiando a presença invasora.

- Vim te buscar.

Seu olhar voltou para mim bruscamente, incrédulo. Sustentei o mesmo, não podia demonstrar insegurança.

- Por que? - era um desafio.

Não hesitei.

- Por que te amo. – a resposta foi simples e sincera, não havia espaço para meias verdades.

Um murmúrio veio através do véu, e seus olhos se voltaram para lá.

- Você foi embora. – a constatação infelizmente era exata.

Sim, eu o havia abandonado.

- Fiz o que achei melhor.

Ele me fitou profundamente, em seus olhos esmeraldas vi refletido o sofrimento. Ele voltou a mirar o véu.

- Eles estão me esperando.

- Não, eles não estão.

Continuou olhando o véu.

- Eles não querem sua morte, querem que seja feliz. Deram a vida pra que você vivesse, como você morrer os faria felizes?

Fitou-me com extrema tristeza.

- Como posso ser feliz? Sinto-me tão. . . sozinho. – suspirou melancólico – Sei que sofrerão com minha partida, mas. . . todos vão continuar, eles tem uns aos outros. E você seguiu o seu caminho, por que não devo seguir o meu? O único que eu, somente eu escolhi.

- Você os está fazendo sofrer.

Murmúrios melífluos vieram do véu mais uma vez, estavam o seduzindo.

- Eu sei. – nossos olhos ainda estavam um no outro – Mas eu não consigo mais, não quero mais viver.

Um passo na direção do véu me alarma, mais um que ele der e estará fora de meu alcance, não posso demonstrar fraqueza.

- Eles estão me chamando.

Não posso demonstrar fraqueza, repito para mim mesmo.

- Eu te ajudo, Harry.

Ele não me olha.

- Não vai, por favor, por mim.

Eu estava implorando. Não houve reação, num desatino resolvo lançar mão de uma ultima cartada, ele oscilou em direção ao portal, eu o estava perdendo para o véu.

- Se você for, eu o seguirei.

Ele estacou, ganhei sua atenção, numa voz sibilante uma resposta.

- Não!

Seus olhos atordoados pela ameaça estão nos meus mais uma vez. Numa enfunada mais forte o véu resvala por seu corpo, o tentando, ele estremece, quer se entregar, mas agora uma duvida o perturba.

- Por que esta fazendo isso? Você já não tem sua vida? Deixa-me seguir a minha.

- Mas você não esta escolhendo viver e sim morrer. Percebe a sutil diferença, não?

O leve tom mordaz de minha voz faz seus olhos brilharem indignados.

- Esta sendo cruel.

- Eu estou sendo cruel? Você quer falar de crueldade? Vejamos. . . Não é envolta de minha cama que tem uma pequena multidão desesperada, é envolta da sua, quem esta sendo cruel aqui?

A observação ferina o revoltou, mas funcionou, o vejo titubear pela primeira vez, não é característico de um grifinório impingir sofrimento aos outros.

- Eles irão super. . .

- Não, eles não irão superar a morte do amigo que escolheu a saída mais fácil. Suicídio Harry? Logo você, um grifinório nato? Depois de tudo que suportou para ganhar uma guerra, se render a este tipo de fuga? Oh, por Salazar! Com certeza eles não irão superar. – o sarcasmos permeia minhas ultimas palavras, não consigo evitar. - Você esta envergonhando sua casa.

Ele me fita com fúria.

- Você não devia ter vindo.

- Sim eu devia, alguém tem que lhe mostrar a tolice imprudente que esta cometendo.

- Por que voltar? Para o que voltar?

Ele esta inseguro, sua decisão começa a ser minada.

- Você deve viver a vida que seus pais e outros morreram para te dar. Deve voltar para seus amigos, voltar para mim.

Seus olhos desvairados procuram uma falha nos meus, seus sentimentos procuram uma mentira escondida em minhas palavras. Não acham nenhuma nem outra. Estou sendo sincero, como não sou há muito tempo, estou lutando por um amor, por uma vida com esse amor. Ele volta a olhar o véu.

A sedução do portal é potente, sinto um calafrio me percorrer.

- Tão perto. . . – sua voz é sonhadora, ele levanta uma mão e roça sutilmente os dedos pelo pano gasto.

- Volta. – eu estou implorando novamente.

Ele fica em silencio só acarinhando o véu, a escuridão ao nosso redor se adensa, algo mudou. Meu coração falha uma batida.

– Você vai estar lá?

Faz a pergunta sem me olhar.

Solto a respiração, nem me dei conta que a estava prendendo.

- Sim, sempre.

Delicado, ele abaixa a mão e se afasta um passo do véu, ainda o admirando.

Estendo a mão em um convite afetuoso, na verdade desesperado, mas ele não sabe.

- Vamos?

Ele a olha hesitante, não posso deixá-la tremer e mostrar o nervosismo que sinto por dentro. Seu olhar busca mais uma vez o véu, espero no limite da razão, uma decisão esta sendo tomada, ele ainda pode simplesmente atravessar o véu. Minha mão permanece em convite.

Espero.

Por fim ele se vira para mim, com um sorriso radiante e luminoso e a segura.

- Vamos.

Assim que nos afastamos do portal, este se desvanece na escuridão. A vontade que o havia conjurado mudou.

Nunca senti tanto alivio na vida, nem quando soube que Voldemort havia perecido. Sem perder tempo o abraço, ele está tão frágil, magro, delicado.

Nos guio de volta ao mundo dos vivos, ele no corpo dele e eu de volta ao meu.

Cambaleio fraco pelo esforço mágico, Draco me ampara antes que eu vá ao chão. Respondo a pergunta muda em suas faces com um esboço de sorriso.

Harry aceitou voltar. É uma explosão de alegria.

Harry voltou.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Demorou um pouco até ele acordar, pedi que todos se retirassem do quarto, queria estar só quando acontecesse, ninguém me contestou.

Quando seus olhos tremularam, me sentei na cama e segurei sua mão. Fitei os olhos que sabia se abririam a qualquer instante.

E lá estavam as esmeraldas, elas cintilaram ao me ver, um sorriso frágil curvou os lábios ainda descorados, demoraria um pouco até ele se recuperar.

Sua voz sai rouca pela falta de uso.

- Você ficou.

Delicadamente toco seu rosto, esta faceta minha só ele verá.

- Eu prometi.

- Sim, e cumpriu.

Nossos os olhos demonstram o que palavra nenhuma jamais poderá descrever. Amor em sua mais pura concepção. Não tenho nada a esconder da pessoa que esta a minha frente, eu o resgatei dos umbrais da morte, ele me pertence e eu pertenço a ele, ele me conhece eu o conheço, nós nos aceitamos, cada um com suas peculiaridades.

Não tenho ilusões de que será fácil, o mundo mágico vai virar uma baderna quando a noticia vazar. A oposição será dura.

Temos ainda muito que conversar, muitas arestas a aparar, mas uma vida pela frente seria tempo suficiente para isso.

Nossos lábios se tocam numa caricia, enlevados, um laço nos une, o beijo se aprofunda suavemente. Em nossas mentes duas palavras espiralam.

- Para sempre.

Aquele beijo era uma união mágica.

Estávamos começando o nosso pra sempre. E tudo daria certo, tudo se encaixaria, o amor tem este dom.

Dumbledore sempre esteve certo. Sempre.

Aquele velho era danado de esperto. A se era.

FIM

Glossário

¹ Fiat voluntas tua: expressão em latim de resignação em face de um sofrimento ao qual não se pode fugir, um sofrimento escolhido e aceito.

² Alieno vis: transferir magia, força ou potência.


End file.
